The process of wrapping a gift is a commonly performed procedure whenever an act of giving occurs. As is well known, gift wrapping and giving of gifts is notably prominent during birthdays, holidays, and other specially celebrated occasions.
Traditionally, gift wrapping occurs by enclosing a gift in a thin, sheeted, decorative wrapping material. Scissors are typically used to cut the wrapping material to a fitting size, and some form of adhesive tape is generally used to seal the wrap around the gift. Additionally, ribbons, bows, balloons, and/or other ornamental items may be attached to enhance the decorative appeal.
The process of gift wrapping, however, is often more trouble and time consuming than one would prefer. First, the multiple, separate items of wrapping paper, scissors, tape, and other decorative items must be acquired in order to wrap the gift. Secondly, neatly wrapping the gift can be difficult and cumbersome, especially when an odd shaped gift is involved. Thirdly, producing a decoratively wrapped, uniquely looking gift often presents a challenge because of the widespread and common use of the traditional wrapping methods and decorative items.
Several efforts have been made in attempt to simplify the gift wrapping process and troubles associated therewith. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,051 (Triglia et al.) discloses a preformed gift wrapper dimensioned to wrap a box of a predetermined standard size. A bag like sleeve of paper in its operational shape snugly accommodates a box which is inserted into an open end of the sleeve.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,120 (Rubin) discloses a pre-wrapped box comprising box sections operatively attached to a decorative wrapping sheet. The box sections are folded open and together to form the package. In a similar fashion, U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,935 (Mancel) discloses a no wrap box for gift wrapping that requires no additional wrapping paper. The box has interlocking panels which fold to form the shape.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,376 (Cohen et al.) discloses a foldable container made from a flat blank of material provided with a plurality of fold lines. Bellows type coupling members provide a variable volume container to accommodate different sized articles therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,396 (Spector) discloses an inflatable terrarium with replaceable domes. Although this invention is not designated as a gift wrapping apparatus, the terrarium is inflatable to assume a desired configuration for housing a potted plant or other article, and the dome is hermetically sealed to a disc-like base.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,093 (Pharo) discloses a clam-like packaging system having two inflatable bag portions overlying each other to define a pocket therebetween for compressing and retaining an article therein. The bag portions are pivotally connected together at a rearward side; overlying edge portions are heat-sealed together at opposite lateral sides; and a frontal side is open for insertion of an article therein.
Each of these prior art patents offers individual advantages over traditional gift wrapping techniques, but each likewise retains its own drawbacks. For example, most retain a plain, simple, boxy structure and appearance. Some require multiple folding steps to form the packaging to the predefined shape. Also, most don't offer a means for supporting a variable sized article within the packaging. And, finally, some undesirably restrict the size and shape of the article to be wrapped.
Although the Cohen patent supports a variable sized article, it retains the boxy structure and appearance and requires multiple folding steps to form the shape and supporting structure. Although the Spector patent offers a distinctive inflatable dome, it isn't offered as being feasible for common gift wrapping, nor does it offer any supportive capabilities for securing the item placed within the dome.
Although the Pharo patent offers a double bag system with the capability of securing an article therein by inflation of the bags, it retains the limitations and drawbacks of a traditional envelope shaped structure. Namely, due to the envelope shape, it has severe limitations with regard to the dimensions and shape of an article capable of being placed therein. Since the package is pre-sealed on all sides except for one open end, as is a traditional envelope, insertion of the article must occur through the single, open end, thus limiting the size and shape of the article to be inserted.
Similarly, since generally rectangular and co-extensive panels form each bag, the Pharo patent is self limiting relative to its own functional properties for securing an article therein. For example, the panels are not distinguishable from each other in dimension and shape for adaptively conforming to an odd sized and shaped article. Furthermore, the package is self limiting relative to its decorative shape. Namely, the decorative appeal of a common, generally rectangular, envelope shaped object leaves much to be desired.
Accordingly, objects of the present invention are to overcome the aforementioned limitations of the prior art by providing an improved gift wrapping apparatus and simplified method for wrapping and decoratively packaging a gift or other article, which includes securing the article in place regardless of its size and shape.